


Wrapped Up In You

by kitkat0723



Series: Wrapped [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A little bit of heat, Fluff, Just the boys being the boys in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot (with possible sequel to come) based off the picture Jared shared to his Facebook and Twitter. Someone saw a comment I made in a group and wanted more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).



> Written for my lovely wifey Mel because she's awesome :D beta'ed by the ever lovely Kitka who inspires quite often. And who usually kicks the muses ass when she doesn't want to cooperate. 
> 
> ~~~~ I don't own the boys. They own themselves....and maybe each other ;) ~~~~~

       

It’s the end of filming for season eleven of their t.v show. Everyone is in good spirits, mood held high. Of course the crew is going out tonight. One last “Family” dinner before they go back to their real families. Clif drops the boys off at the condo they share while filming in Vancouver.  Jensen hops in the shower first while Jared gives the dogs some play time. It feels good to finally be done filming such emotionally challenging scenes. Jared can’t help but feel a little relieved. They’ve finally got some down time before the convention season ramps back up. He pulls a beer out of the fridge and walks out onto the balcony. The air is still a little crisp in Vancouver, but the breeze feels good. He takes a deep breath then walks back inside, letting the dogs laze in the late day sun. He walks back through the condo and into the bedroom. Jensen’s standing at the closet, in just his boxers, looking for something to wear. Jared can’t resist wrapping an arm around him, head on his shoulder. He hands Jensen his beer and lets his lips graze over Jensen’s neck. 

                   “You smell amazing,” Jared murmurs lips cruising lazily up then down. 

                   “Keep that up, we won’t be joining the crew.” Jensen’s words  contradicted his actions as he leaned into Jared. Jared smiled, before kissing Jensen’s shoulder then stepping away. 

                   “That’s a nice thought, but we have to go.” He turns, stripping out of his shirt, back muscles rippling. Jensen thinks for a minute, maybe missing dinner isn’t such a bad idea. He sighs and turns back to the closet, sipping the beer Jared handed him. 

                      He’s still looking in the closet as Jared comes out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. The sight makes Jensen’s mouth water, and momentarily making him forget his thoughts as Jared walks over to the dresser. There’s still tiny water droplets running down Jared’s toned body. Jensen prys his eyes away from Jared, looking down at himself then back to the rack of scarves Jared keeps. He sees one he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jared wear. 

                    “Jay, why don’t you ever wear this one?” It’s a nice scarf, bluish grey stripes, a bit of fringe on the end. He holds the end up as Jared looks over, shirt in hand. He frowns, puzzled for a minute. 

                   “Huh, you know I have so many, I don’t remember owning that one. Why don’t you wear it babe. It’s more you than me anyway.” Jensen sends Jared a smile and grabs the scarf and his suit jacket out of the closet, and finishes getting ready. Jared walks over and pulls on a pair of jeans and one of his button ups, grabs one of the scarves at random. He debates with himself on whether or not to grab a beanie. He thinks about it a minute too long. Jensen’s done getting dressed, walks over, runs his hands down Jared’s arms. 

                  “You look better without the beanie. All this gorgeous hair flowing around,” Jensen reaches up, cards his fingers through the back of Jared’s hair as the younger man leans into him. Jared hums a little in agreement, let’s his head fall to Jensen’s shoulder. 

                           Jensen’s lips cruise over Jared’s cheek, to his ear, down the little strip of neck Jared left exposed. Jared shivers as Jensen grabs his earlobe between his teeth. 

                   “Jen,” Jared says breathlessly. “Dinner.” Jensen’s chuckle is deep and Jared can feel the rumble in his chest. 

                   “We’ll get back to that later. Clif will be coming back soon. Finish getting ready,” Jensen taps Jared on his ass, then turns to grab his usual pocket paraphernalia from his night stand. 

                           Jared stands in place for a minute, taking a couple of deep breathes, then throws on his coat and leaves the bedroom, whistling for the dogs. He’s never wanted a wrap dinner to be over before they even get there. 

                           When they get outside, the sun is setting, the sky painted with yellowish greens and blackish blues. Jensen wraps his arm around Jared, as they both watch the stars blink on. Neither makes moves to damage the quiet contentment they are feeling. They both know real life will be calling soon, so they hold each other enjoying the feel of each other. Jensen moves in front of Jared, wraps his arms around the younger man. As Jensen looks up, Jared leans down and in. 

                 Their lips meet, hold for a minute before moving against one another. Jensen’s hands fist at the back of Jared’s jacket when Jared bites his lip. They both groan, wanting so much more. Before things get too serious, they break apart. Both are breathing hard, deciding if dinner is really worth it. Before they can choose to just blow dinner off their ride is there. They get in the SUV, minds far away from dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
